wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events U (UI, Unit, Update, Use)
Events UI_ERROR_MESSAGE Called when the interface creates an error message. ; arg1 : message UI_INFO_MESSAGE Called when the interface generates a message. ; arg1 : message UNIT_ATTACK Called when a units attack is affected. UNIT_ATTACK_POWER Called when a unit's attack power changes. UNIT_ATTACK_SPEED Called when your attack speed is being listed or affected UNIT_AURA Called when an buff, debuff, status, or item bonus was gained by or faded from a player, NPC, or mob. ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity NOTE: This event is triggered not only when a unit's buffs change, but when you change targets as well! -Myrrion UNIT_AURASTATE Seems like the same as UNIT_AURA above (including arguments) but only for short buffs. As a Paladin, it was triggered each time I gained a 30 second buff (Paladin Seals), lost/canceled it, or switched targets from another player to myself. Needs more testing with other classes etc. -Myrrion UNIT_CLASSIFICATION_CHANGED UNIT_COMBAT Called when an npc or player participates in combat ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity ; arg2 : Action,Damage,etc (e.g. DODGE, WOUND, MISS, PARRY...) ; arg3 : Critical indicator (e.g. CRITICAL) ; arg4 : The numeric damage ; arg5 : Damage type in numeric value (0 - physical; 1 - holy; 6 - arcane) UNIT_COMBO_POINTS UNIT_DAMAGE Called when the units melee damage changes. Be warned that this often gets called multiple times, for example when you change weapons. UNIT_DEFENSE Called when a units defense is affected UNIT_DISPLAYPOWER Called when the unit's mana stype is changed. ; arg1 : unit name UNIT_DYNAMIC_FLAGS Called when the unit's flags are changed. UNIT_ENERGY This event gets called whenever a units energy is affected. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose energy is affected Seen unit names: * player UNIT_FACTION Called when a target's faction is announced. UNIT_FLAGS UNIT_FOCUS UNIT_HAPPINESS Not studied UNIT_HEALTH This event gets called whenever a units health is affected. It is so important that it gets called twice when it's about the player (might do the same for other things too) ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose health is affected Seen unit names: * player, pet, target, mouseover, party1..4, partypet1..4 UNIT_INVENTORY_CHANGED This event is called when the player equips or unequips an item. This may also be called if you're examing a player whose equipment changes (untested). UNIT_LEVEL Called when the unit level changes ; arg1 : new level UNIT_MANA This event gets called whenever a unit's mana change either by usage or by regeneration. The event is also called when a unit is click on. Only gets called once, unlike its more important brother, UNIT_HEALTH. ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity UNIT_MAXENERGY Called when a unit's maximum energy changes. UNIT_MAXFOCUS Called when a unit's maximum focus changes. UNIT_MAXHAPPINESS Not studied UNIT_MAXHEALTH Called when a unit's maximum health changes. UNIT_MAXMANA Called when a unit's maximum mana changes. UNIT_MAXRAGE Called when a unit's maximum rage changes. UNIT_MODEL_CHANGED Called when the unit's 3d model changes. UNIT_NAME_UPDATE Called when a unit's name changes ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity whose name changed UNIT_PET Called when a unit's pet changes ; arg1 : The UnitID of the entity whose pet changed UNIT_PET_EXPERIENCE UNIT_PET_TRAINING_POINTS UNIT_PORTRAIT_UPDATE Called when a units portait changed. ; arg1 : Unit name UNIT_PVP_UPDATE Called when the UI is loaded, and when player PVP status is changed or updated. ; arg1 : TRUE if player is pvp flagged UNIT_RAGE This event gets called whenever a units rage is affected. ; arg1 : the name of the unit whose rage is affected Seen unit names: * player UNIT_RANGEDDAMAGE Called when a unit's ranged damage changes. UNIT_RANGED_ATTACK_POWER Called when a unit's ranged attack power changes. UNIT_RESISTANCES Called when the units resistance changes UNIT_SPELLMISS Called when a spell misses ; arg1 : Unit Name arg1 can be 'target' 'mouseover' 'player' or 'partyX' possibly also 'raidX' in party and raid the 'X' represents the number ; arg2 : action arg2 can be 'RESISTED' 'DODGED' 'PARRIED' or 'BLOCKED' UNIT_STATS Called when a units stats are being passed to the player/thing UPDATE_BINDINGS Called when the keybindings are changed. Fired after completion of DefaultBindings(), ResetBindings(), and SaveBindings(). UPDATE_BONUS_ACTIONBAR UPDATE_CHAT_COLOR Called when the chat colour needs to be updated. ; arg1 : Chat type ; arg2 : red ; arg3 : green ; arg4 : blue UPDATE_CHAT_WINDOWS Called when there's a reason to update the chat windows. UPDATE_EXHAUSTION UPDATE_FACTION UPDATE_GM_STATUS UPDATE_INVENTORY_ALERTS UPDATE_MASTER_LOOT_LIST UPDATE_MOUSEOVER_UNIT Called when the mouseover object needs to be updated. Called when the target of the UnitID 'mouseover' has changed. No Arguments. UPDATE_PENDING_MAIL Fired when the player enters the world and enters/leaves an instance, if there is mail in the player's mailbox. Fired when new mail is received. Fired when mailbox window is closed if the number of mail items in the inbox changed (I.E. you deleted mail) Does not appear to trigger when auction outbid mail is received... may not in other cases as well UPDATE_SELECTED_CHARACTER UPDATE_SHAPESHIFT_FORMS Called when the player changes his shape UPDATE_TICKET UPDATE_TRADESKILL_RECAST UPDATE_WORLD_STATES Called within Battlefields when certain things occur such as a flag being captured. USE_BIND_CONFIRM ---- Back to Events Category:API Events